


Love On The Bank Of The Thames

by flickawhip



Category: Behemoth the Sea Monster | The Giant Behemoth (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On The Bank Of The Thames

Behemoth didn't like it when she was disturbed from her sleep. She had swum up the Thames again to try and get some peace away from the noisy 'Metal beasts' the land dwellers called Ocean Liners....and now a smaller version of one of the wretched things was swimming above her. She decided to give it a bump...not a hard one she didn't wish to kill it...just to make it either be quiet or to move away from her at a quicker pace so she could sleep. She swam up to the surface and reread her neck up out of the water she growled at the 'boat' and then head butted it with her head. Susan Ray Shaw had been leaning against the edge of the boat and, as it bumped, she found herself deposited into the sea, the cold drawing a fearful scream from her even as she began to sink. Behemoth watched as the boat hurried away from her. She snorted.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish…"

She thought. just then she heard the scream she looked down and spied Susan in the water.

"Oh great why can't these land dwellers develop water lungs or something?"

She sighed and bent down and using her teeth plucked Susan out of the water and swam away with her to the far end of the Thames. Susan, although terrified and sobbing, remained still so that the creature could save her. Behemoth eventually placed Susan on a sand bank far away from anyone else she then lent her long neck down peered at her. Susan had stilled, hesitantly moving to gently stroke Behemoth's neck. Behemoth was taken back by this gesture of kind gentleness and thanks from the human. She leant into the stroke all the same a soft growl of enjoyment emitted from her throat. Susan smiled softly, her touch soft even as she continued to stroke the creature's skin, clearly unafraid of her. Behemoth let her for a few minutes before she stepped back and let herself change into a human(ish) form. She still had reptilian eyes and her skin though pink like the humans, kind of looked like she had very bad sunburn due to how scaly it looked.

"What’s your name?"

She asked the girl as she crawled over to her on all fours. The girl blushed and her hands moved to make the word 'Susan' in sign. Behemoth tilted her head.

"Can't you speak?"   
Susan shook her head, indicating her voice box. Behemoth murred and nodded she crawled forward and began licking Susan's neck. Susan blushed and giggled softly.   
"Do you want to Rut?"  
'Rut?' 

Susan asked, her hands flying. Behemoth thought about how to explain.

 

"Have.... I think you humans call it sex."   
Susan blushed but nodded. She paused before adding. 

'I've never... done that before though?'  
"That's even better...for me."

Behemoth murred and began to run her hands up under Susan's skirt. Susan murred weakly. Behemoth found Susan's knickers and began tugging them down. Susan let her take them, meekly. Behemoth took the panties and investigated them, she looked at them and sniffed at them before she tossed them away into the river.

"I've a lot of pent up sexual urges to get out… and you sent like you’re in heat."  
‘I may well be...’  
"In heat.... ready to rut....in need of sexual interaction. I think you land dwellers say...'in need of a hard fucking'."  
‘Oh.’

Susan blushed slightly. 

‘Well, yes... yes I am.’  
"So .... shall we.... fuck?"  
Susan smiled and nodded. 

‘Alright.’  
Behemoth growled and savagely kissed Susan, pinning her to the ground as she did so. Her hands fell to Susan's legs and wrenched them apart so she was exposed to her animalistic intentions. Susan mewled softly and allowed Behemoth to do as she wished. Behemoth growled at Susan and began trying to push one of her hands into her. Susan soon yelped, barely hiding the pain in her eyes. Behemoth looked at her as she continued rutting with her roughly.

"What’s the matter with you?"  
‘Nothing much... it's just... humans bleed when they... mate for the first time.’  
Behemoth nodded she kept her hard and rough pace se also lent down and bit down on the nape of Susan's neck and held on to her like she would any other animal. Susan was soon moaning and writhing a little. Behemoth growled and kept up her, in human terms when dealing with a virgin, brutal pace. Susan soon cried out and came apart. Behemoth had nuzzled her slightly.   
“My Human.”


End file.
